


Lander Next Gen

by How_to_fandom_102



Category: Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_to_fandom_102/pseuds/How_to_fandom_102
Summary: You've read the original about the powereds and their adventures throughout Lander, the HCP and just saving the world. But what happens later on,When the children of the Melbrook 5 and many others end up at Lander for themselves what will the future entail.Follow Shelby Adair-Campbell, Luke Daniels, Clarissa Reynolds and many more as they achieve more than they ever thought throughout their adventures at lander and in the HCP.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the next generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn't flow too well. I wrote the first 3 chapters a while ago and have not really touched them since.

Her mom had told her many stories of her times throughout the HCP, but throughout the stories she never seemed to be able to capture the elegance of the Melbrook dorm. All Shelby Adair-Campbell could do was stare as she entered the main room, the place where the adventure would begin not for the first time but certainly for the first time with this group of kids.  
"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna find your room." A voice from Behind Shelby shook her out of her trance. She turned around only to stare straight into the familiar face of her forever friend Luke Daniels.  
"I'm moving I'm moving." She said taking a few more steps into the room. "It's just so surreal to be standing in the place of all our parents' stories don't you think."  
"I get it, once all we could do was picture this place in our minds but now were here."  
"You two better stop the sentimental bullshit before I start crying." A voice from the boys side lounge shouted.  
Dean Castillo normally would be highly sociable but the bright orange haired young man was not the slightest bit happy. No he was not happy at all because of his parents.  
"Dean guess who just got a letter from Lander." The woman called from down the hall. "Get your ass down here so I can see your face when you get into the dream school."  
"I'm coming mom" Dean shouted, his mother, Violet Sullivan-Castillo, was never one to wait around for things. This was a big one too, the letter from Lander would shape his whole future. Dean slowly walked out of his room and down the hall to where his mom was standing with the orange envelope, an envelope not unlike those used to deliver acceptance letters from colleges. slowly he opened the envelope. the first words he saw were ones of congratulations on his acceptance to the HCP.

"I remember my first year in the HCP those were some excellent times." his mother looked wistful as she said the words the whipped him into an aggravated frenzy. 

"Your what!?" 

"Oh shit buckets." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarissa wasn't looking where she was going as she walked through the quad. She didn't look up until walked straight into someone else. Without thinking she immediately backed away. It had only been a few months since she got the new procedure. 

After years of refinement the Adair corporation finally finalized the procedure, the one drawback is that it isn't safe for young children. Clarissa finally got the procedure when she turned 18, 6 months ago, and it still hadn't completely set in that she wasn't powered anymore. 

She jumped back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Sorry, Sorry", she signed. The other girl got up and stared at Clarissa in surprise. 

Before Clarissa could sign again. The other girl signed back, "wait you sign? are you deaf?"

"No, I'm not deaf but ASL is my go to way of communication." Clarissa signed, "what about you? Also what is your name by the way?"

" I'm not deaf either, I use sign because, when I was younger I was mute due to some unfortunate circumstances." the girl signed, "Also my name is Margret." she finger spelled her name ," however, my name sign is M power, don't ask"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah mom, I'll kick some ass this year. OK, OK, Bye", You would never think that the hero known as Charon would be an over protective mother but the woman known as Miriam would tell you otherwise. She just got to Lander and her mom had already called to check up on her. Of course she would go to Lander when both of her parent graduated from the school. Now she just had to show everyone that she was better than them. 

" I mean if I have a mix of their powers I ought to succeed" Margret mumbled to her self, as she walked briskly toward the Melbrook dorm. Looking around the campus she had visited hundreds of time, she saw two girls--one with light blonde hair and light skin looking like someone she might have seen before, the other a black woman with long curly black hair dyed orange-- flailing their hands at each other. 

She had seen the school many times before but she was finally here as a student. She knew the campus back to front except for the one place she would be a part of, the HCP.

She walked into Melbrook ignoring the couple in the common room, and walking straight to her room, putting her finger on the key pad and flopping onto the bed. she sat up and looked around only to find a paper lying on the ground. 

The paper read, Dear resident of Melbrook dorm, we are leaving this to inform you to meet in the common room at 8pm sharp. We will be discussing how this year will go. Sincerely, Miss. Tech and Miss. Numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory meeting time!

The first thing Shelby noticed was that there were 4 other students sitting in a semi circle. The second thing she noticed was the two women standing in front of the students. Immediately she knew what was up, and assuming by the looks on the others faces, they did too.

"Ok, you all know why you are here however, I don't know if you know exactly why we are." one of the women in a suit said." 

"Maybe you should introduce yourself before getting into the gritty details, Miss. numbers" the other woman spoke

"Ok, fine." she sighed, "as my partner said said, I am Miss. Numbers, my partner here is Miss. Tech, and for all intents and purposes we are here to protect you and your families."

"You are all legacies of Lander HCP graduates, many people are starting to put two and two together from when and how long your parents took off from hero work and how long its been." Miss. Tech said, "so for those of you who are not putting it together, people are looking for you, and not just villains either. Regular people who dot know how harmful it could be." 

"Anyways" Miss. numbers said excitedly, "It's time for introductions. I will need each of you to tell us your name, your cover major, your power, and your parents hero names."

"Isn't that classified information!" Dean shouted exasperatedly

"Normally yes, however, in this case you are all legacies, together in the same dorm and will probably find out anyway." Miss. Tech said, "also thank you for volunteering."

Dean rolled his eyes, stood up and then began to speak, "Hi, umm, my name is Dean Castillo, I'm a physics major, I'm a density manipulator, and my parents hero names are," he paused, his parents really only told him their names a few months ago and he was still mad at them. He did know is this was real and he didn't want to say it out loud. Miss. Numbers looked at him and gave him a hurry it up hand motion and he continued, "and my parents hero names are Plummet and Citrine." 

"Thank you Dean, now are there any volunteers?" Miss. Tech looked around and chose the first hand she saw. "Miriam."

"Sup, I'm Miriam DeSoto, I'm a biology major, my power is Ichor, and my parents are Intra and Sharon." Miriam practically shouted , "and I'm gonna Kick your ass tomorrow." 

"Thank you Miriam, next, Shelby." Miss. Tech said guiding the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Adair-Campbell, I'm a business major, my mom is Legacy, and my power is mind control." Shelby sounded confident the whole time even as she lied about her power. Everyone starred at her in shock especially the people who knew she was lying.

To break the tension he interjected, "I am Luke Daniels, my major is psychology, my power is advanced mind, and my father is half of Ettin." 

"Wait how is your dad half a hero?" Dean asked 

"now that my friend is classified information." Luke responded and both of them laughed. However in the back of Luke's mind he was thinking about Shelby. 

He still remembered the day. 

"Hey Luke!" Shelby shouted while running down the hallway. 

"Hey", was all Shelby's identical twin said, while standing next to her, however, Luke's mind was not on Shelby's twin who he had heard coming from miles away. No, his mind was on Shelby, Se had surprised him. He could no longer hear her thoughts. 

That night he ran to his mom crying, fearing his power was going away somehow. His mom assured him his power still worked. He found out that as he was training his power., Shelby had been training to obscure her thoughts, and tonight was the first time she figured out how to keep her mind completely blank. That woman was scary even as a child, yet somehow to this day he was still hopelessly in love with her. 

"Last but not least, Clarissa?" Everyone's heads turned to the forgotten girl as Miss. Numbers said her name.

"Uh, my name, my name is, is um, my name is Clarissa Reynolds, My major is uh undecided, um my power is healing, and my parents are um, they are Adrestia and Jack of All ." The girl was flustered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Adrestia and Jack of All raised her! It was such a shock that they didn't think anything of the pale haired girl's muscular frame, or how she moved her hands as she spoke, and they did even give a second thought to how she said her power was healing. 

"Ok, now you all have the rest of the day to relax and explore, HCP classes start tomorrow, and remember the secret identity rule. Only about 1/80 students are in the HCP and the number drops quickly as the year continues. So be careful about who you talk about the HCP with even if you don't care, others in this dorm do and as soon as you get found out so do the others." Miss. Tech said on as a final note as the two Misses left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Dean popped up from his seat, "Ok, I'm officially taking bets. Lesbian couple, or a couple of best friends who secretly want to be a Lesbian couple?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer. (and better)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orientation and ranking matches!

"Welcome freshman" The woman, standing in the front of the room, said, "I am Dean Baker, not only am I dean of students for the HCP, I am also your Ethics of Heroism teacher. This year we will not only be testing your physical strength, but your mental strength as well. However in order to do this we need to rank you." As she said this two people walked through the door in the front, left, side of the room. "These are your coaches for this year. Coach Pendleton and Coach Richer." the Dean said

"OK females stand up and come over by me." said Coach Maryland Richer said, " and males over by Pendleton."

" Isn't that sexist!" the of the students in the front row called out.

" what is your name?." Dean Baker asked. 

" Felicity Shaborski" she said proudly.

" Well Felicity, due to the biological dereferences in strength and physique between males and females pre HCP training we find in only fair to rank them separately." The dean stated plainly

" Ok, but also doesn't it suggest that you think nobody in this room identifies as anything outside of the gender binary." Felicity argued.

" Let me guess, you are a gender studies major." Sean Pendleton interjected. When Felicity nodded her head he gave himself a high-five.

" Well Mrs. I can assure you that we are not discriminating against any gender identity. If someone in this room identified outside of the gender binary we would sit down with them and have a talk about how they identified and who they would prefer to be ranked with." Coach Richer responded to clear up any misconceptions. 

With that Felicity got up and walked over to Coach Richer, and successfully leading the charge of students separating into separate groups.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shelby walked into the the combat cell and immediately noticed the girl in front of her. She was biracial and looked very young. 

" this is a match for ranking" the Deans voice projected from somewhere in the room. The girl in front of her didn't have any tells that she was surprised by the announcement. That reaction told Shelby exactly one thing, this girl was a legacy. this match was going to be fun. "purposeful excessive use of force is grounds for expulsion. Keep the match as peaceful as possible. Now introduce yourselves." 

"Sup, I'm Pricilla Daniels and I'm going to Kick your ass." The over confidence radiated off of Pricilla. However the thing that caught Shelby's attention was the last name. If she could assume she was correct she now knew who her father was.

" I'm Shelby Adair-Campbell and I can not let that happen." 

"you may begin." the loud speaker crackled out, and the match had begun. 

"I'm well trained so I am going to take a chance and tell you what my power is to give you a leg up." Shelby said 

" Why would you do that, You obviously have physical based abilities that's why they put me up against you." Pricilla shouted back, causing an accidental smirk to cross Shelby's face for only a second. 

" That's where your wrong pretty girl." Shelby said," my power is mind control, and in order to use it need you to know what it is." 

A shocked look crossed Pricilla's face, then a look of disbelief. "Ok sure, your power is mind control. Let just get this battle started. But I hope you don't mind me buying you coffee afterward as my reward for beating your ass." 

"You will miss the punch you are throwing at me" Shelby said in response, just as she moved out of the way of the fist Pricilla threw at her, that nobody should have seen coming. "Use your power." Shelby said next, causing Pricilla to attain the form of the concrete in combat cell. "Nice power, anyway, now you are going to charge at me." Shelby stood as Pricilla charged, when Pricilla got close Shelby leaped out of the way. At that moment Pricilla's eyes widened as she ran straight in the wall. 

"Are you even going to fight me, or are you just going to stand there controlling me!" Pricilla shouted.

" There is no point in me wasting my energy, besides I have already won. You got so distracted your power overtook you. You will stay there for 3 minutes or forfeit now." Shelby acquiesced

Neither woman moved or spoke for the next three minutes. They simply stood there glairing.

"Shelby Adair-Campbell wins this match. Shelby please proceed to the next combat cell and Pricilla some one will be with you shortly to speed up your shift back." The loudspeaker crackled off and the match was over. 

"By the way its a no from me for the coffee. There is someone better for you than I am." Shelby said over her shoulder as she left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a match for ranking. You my begin." 

The first thing Shelby thought was how weird it was that she didn't have to introduce herself. The second thing she thought about in a matter of milliseconds was that the girl in front of her was looking up at the glass above and not at her. 

"Listen, I don't know why we didn't have to introduce ourselves but I will do it anyway. Hi I'm Shelby Adair-Campbell and my power is mind control." The other girl only looked at Shelby and took a fighting stance. 

As soon as Shelby used her power she knew it wouldn't work with the girl in front of her; Shelby's only choice now was to fight. 

The girl grabbed at the air around her and threw a punch at Shelby. Although they were across the room from each other Shelby dodged. Cracks formed in the wall behind Shelby and she realized she made the right choice. However Shelby's second of distraction was when the girl in front of her capitalized. Shelby got hit on her left by what felt like a whip. 

The girl obviously preferred long range combat. Shelby decided that her best bet would be to get up close, the thoughts whipped trough her mind as the girl in front of her was sending lashes at her. 

Though few had hit Shelby as she was running in, the lashes that did were precise an hurt like a bitch. She was already in pain however she knew she had to stay on her feet. She had to put up a good fight even if she was going to lose this match. She threw a few well disguised punches that hit the girl on her side. Shelby went down in order to through a kick, but as soon as she picked her leg up. The girl used the air to grab Shelby and through her into the wall. 

As Shelby's vision went she heard one thing before she fully passed out.

"Genevieve Findler wins this match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I will be working on more chapters but they will all (probably) be released in groups of three.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't understand writing fics on ao3 but I'm making an attempt because i want to get this out there


End file.
